


How?

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times where we ask ourselves: "How did this happen?" But sometimes, the answer just doesn't matter. (Laven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ KNOW THAT THIS HAS YAOI! DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ!**  
>  \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>  **Disclaimer:** Am the brilliant mind who brought you guys D. Gray-man? Nope. Sorry. So that means Allen Walker and Lavi aren't mine. Why? 'Cuz I'm not Katsura Hoshino.  
>  **Claimer:** Some of you might've seen this on FF.net and on dA. YES. I'M THE SAME PERSON! That being said? No stealing my fics!

Why is it like this? How? Normally, I'd know, but my brain couldn't make heads or tails about what was going on here.

"L-Lavi?" His voice penetrated my racing thoughts as I look at my best friend squirming under me. His skin, I noted, was pale, though not in that sickly person kind of way. It was healthy and glowing...and the blush on his cheeks only added to his natural appeal. His breaths came erotically, and his clothes were in disarray. His shirt was untucked, and a few of his buttons were undone, revealing some of the skin that had been otherwise hidden from prying eyes.

"Al...len?" I choked, staring down at him. It soon occurred to me that both our faces were just a mere few inches from the other. Enough for our separate breaths to mingle with each other.

It wasn't until Allen started wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer, until the small amount of space between us was no longer existent. We kissed, and it was at that exact moment all ethical thoughts were diminished, just thrown out of the window of my mind. They could all be damned for I cared right now.

  
My tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. It never came, and realizing this, I rolled my only eye, and then gently bit his bottom lip. Success! I gained the access I was seeking, and quickly I mapped out the wet cavern that could only belong to the short stack below me. He must've been eating Mitrashi Dangos before, because that's exactly what he tastes like...that and an essence that could only be Allen.

"Nngh..." The boy below me moaned, I backed away and a smirk played on my lips.

"Hey, Allen," I breathed, my voice was low and husky, "If we're going farther than this, then I'm sure we're both over dressed for this."

"H-hot..." Allen panted. I saw the sweat veiling his face, plastering his snowy hair to his face, a look I was positive was lust, most of which were in those deep molten mercury eyes of his. "So...hot." I leaned in, so that my lips brushed against his ear as I spoke;

"I could fix that if you so desire," I whispered, then licked at the outer shell that was his ear. My answer came as a shiver, to which I could take as a desperate 'yes' from his body. "Your wish is my command." I said that all the while unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt. Damn, why did he wear button-down shirts to begin with? With nimble fingers I completed my task, and saw the milky skin before me. Completed with rosy nipples, all ready for me. A blank canvas. My blank canvas. I started with butterfly kisses down his jaw, to the base of his of his neck, where I started to suck and nip at his now exposed skin. I was rewarded with muffled moans coming from his throat.

"La...vi..." I then attacked his collar bone, created more love marks upon his being. Traveling lower, I licked at one of his pert nipples, and he groaned. I continued my ministrations, also giving the same treatment to the other rosy bud. The heat was getting to me, and my shirt wasn't much help. I stripped it off, losing my head band in the process, allowing my hair to fall in my face. I noticed his eyes hungrily tracing my now exposed skin.

"Like what you see, short stack?" I asked him, using my fingers to trace along his lean but well kept body. He shuddered at the touch, and I realized how much I loved it how it was I who could make the younger teen feel this way. My fingers reached the hem of his pants, and in one swift, (though I wouldn't call it graceful) removed the jeans the white-haired boy was wearing. Now he was in but his boxers...oh irony. He had little beansprouts as the design on these boxers. I realized that I owed Yu twenty-seven bucks, and a week of never calling him by his first name. Though I did wonder how he figured...I'd have to look into that later, right now, Allen was my first priority.

"Lavi..." Allen fidgeted, trying to get friction for release. Release I wouldn't let him have so easily. I removed the final garment, minding the erection that Allen now had. "D-don't look...embarrassing..." See, this is why he's too cute for his own good. If I thought he was red in the face before, he had beaten that record in a matter of seconds.

"Aw, don't hide, Allen. I'm the only one who's seeing, alright?"

"But it's because it's...you." He managed. I ended up getting myself an idea of sorts. Experimentally, I licked the tip of his head, watching Allen's reactions. He shuttered in pure ecstasy, and I then licked his shaft from base to tip, tracing the vein on the bottom. He had his left hand in his mouth, stiffing the moans he desperately wanted to hide. I smiled, and took him into my mouth, though being unable to deep-throat him. I fisted what I couldn't fit, and also fondled his balls, causing him to arch off the bed, and his hands reaching for my hair. Hair I desperately prayed that wouldn't be torn out by the grip this kid had on it. I sucked and licked at the organ in my mouth, pretending it was a lollipop.  A few more sucks on my part, and the kid came into my mouth.

There is nothing tasty about getting cum into your mouth, by the way. But I swallowed it nonetheless, ignoring the horrid taste. I then conquered the younger's lips, making him taste himself. I refuse to be the only who would suffer! Well, at least the sweetness in his mouth was still there, and it did help rid of some of the bitterness...I pulled away, and pressed my fingers to his mouth.

"If you would be so kind, I don't have lube, so this'll have to do." I told him. He took my three fingers, and coated them in his saliva.  I swore the way he was acting at this point was making my already hard member feel unbearably hard. I needed release, but I didn't want to hurt Allen too badly. I traced around his entrance, and inserted the first finger. It went in easy enough, but damn, Allen was so damn tight! I could only imagine when I'd enter that heat. Putting those thoughts aside, I put a second finger in, starting the scissoring motion, stretching him out.  He was fidgeting, and was a little pained. So I distracted him with a very needy kiss. Success! He was distracted. So much so, he didn't even notice when I added that third and final finger...I kept this up for a while, searching for a certain

"Oh, god!" Oh, look at there, I'd found it. I kept it up a few more times before deeming him ready...purposely ignoring that bundle of nerves mind you. Okay, now to free my...problem. I removed myself from the bed, and started removing my shoes and pants, which were accompanied by my underwear. Yup, and I was already leaking pre-cum. I placed myself to be in Allen's entrance, and carefully thrusted forward. Once I was full inside, I waited for him to tell me to move. Either verbal or his body to start moving. It turned out to be the latter, and I pulled out, and thrusted bad in again, enjoying the heat that could only come from this boy here.

"So...tight, Allen..." I muttered as I continued. I needed to find that bundle of nerves, that one spot that would make him scream in ecstasy, that would make him see stars, that would cause him to say...

"LAVI!" Wasn't really expecting my name at that point, but at least I'd found what I was looking for. I didn't want to cum before Allen, so I took his newly hardened member and started pumping it in time with my own thrusts. He started to clamp onto me, making it harder for me to have him cum first. "Lavi...I'm gonna..." I knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah, I know, me too...go ahead, Allen, cum." I told him. It took all my will power, but I soon managed to get him to cum, before following him, filling him to the rim with my seed. Exhausted, I fell beside my Allen, removing myself from him. He whimpered, but I planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Lavi..." Allen asked after a few minutes of heavy breathing. "...this, what does this make us?"

"Hmm...good question, Allen." I said, staring at the ceiling. "What do you want us to be? Because don't get me wrong, but I'm fairly certain that we can't really be 'friends' at this point, right?"

"Lovers?" Allen asked oh so innocently. Seriously, we just did that and he's still so...well, that's Allen for you.

"Sure, short stack." I said, holding my newly found lover beside me. Wow, that would get some getting used to.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"How did this happen?" I tried thinking to the events that caused our predicament, but unfortunately I came up empty. Which was strange, because with a memory like mine, it's pretty hard to forget. Not that I could anyway, mind you. But at the moment, I didn't really give two shits. I was sure there were times where we'd ask ourselves, 'how did this happen?', but sometimes, the answer just doesn't matter.

"Don't know." I finally admitted. "And frankly, I don't think I care. Let's just go to sleep, it's pretty late, right?"

We never would know what led to this, but I already knew I was harboring feelings for the younger exorcist beside me. I looked at his left arm, the one that was his Innocence. The scar that was a curse given to him by his foster father, to see the souls of Akuma. Allen was Allen, and he was mine.

"Hey, Allen." I whispered in his ear.

"Nng?" Oh, I guess he was sleeping...oh well.

"I love you." I breathed, my breath ghosting over his ear.

"I love you too, Lavi." He told me, half asleep. That being said, I let the drowsiness take me over, and I slept the night away, my lover in my arms


End file.
